


Bewitching

by Threatie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coercion, F/F, Gaslighting, Hallucination Lucifer (Supernatural) | Hallucifer, M/M, noncon in general, nonconsensual gender swap, nonconsensual touch, sam/dean implied/past, unreality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threatie/pseuds/Threatie
Summary: A long time ago, Sam was briefly gender-swapped. Now, with the Lucifer hallucination tormenting him any way it can, those memories are suddenly relevant.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 13





	Bewitching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wrespawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrespawn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bewitched](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/747771) by Wrenseroticlibrary. 



> This fic exists because I asked the discord server for prompts and they apparently haven't forgotten the vast quantities of Supernatural I used to write. I am gifting this fic to Wren so that neither of us may outrun our sins.

_This wasn't real._

The image in the mirror wore Sam's shocked face. He had the dizzying impression that he was looking at a photoshopped image, his own features copy-pasted onto a scene that was familiar and yet not. He stared into his wide, fearful eyes, terrified to explore the reflection any further. Behind him, Lucifer's hands stroked the curve of his waist.

_That wasn't real either._

The unwelcome body pressed against his felt different. Softer, with no rigid firmness pushing against him like a threat. Instead, what was pressed against him was-

His mind cut out before he could complete the thought, panic screaming a shrill note in his head. 

_Not real. Can't be real._

"Feels familiar?" Cool breath that wasn't there puffed against his neck. Lucifer's voice was lighter than he remembered it, both in pitch and in tone. Whether the change was purely physical or if he was simply enjoying himself that much, Sam wasn't sure. "I seem to recall something in your memories about some witches, some curse Dean helped you out of?"

Of course he did. The memory was foundational, not something he could hide. His first brush with sex magic, and therefore the first time Dean had-

"Mm, _Sam_." Lucifer's cold hands had found his breasts, squeezing long and slow. "Would you just _look_ at yourself." Teeth like icicles scraped his neck. "You make an absolutely _bewitching_ woman." 

A whimper rose in Sam's throat. Lucifer chuckled softly. 

"Seems we're in the same boat, you and I. Maybe we could help one another." He pressed himself against Sam, what would've been a suggestive thrust of his hips instead a full-body roll that highlighted the absence of a hard length at his waist, the presence of full, yielding breasts. "You do remember the cure, don't you, Sam?"

A hand drifted between his legs, fingernails rasping over denim. It felt real. It all felt so real.

"So what do you say, Sam?" The words were velvet, the touches light as silk. "Can we get another yes?"


End file.
